


Oyabun

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Even the most powerful man is only human.





	Oyabun

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-01-10 12:45pm to 12:50pm & 01:25pm to 01:30pm

"Please try to relax. Sensei knows what he's doing." Yanagi tried to placate Yukimura for the hundredth time. The blue haired male had done nothing but pace since the announcement of surgery had come in. Apart from wanting to throttle the guard who had told him before Yanagi could. 

"I am relaxed."

Yukimura tried to sound relaxed at least. Tried being the operative word.

Yanagi sighed dejectedly. He knew this was much harder than it should have been - even if the subject was the wakagashira - but given the real nature of the relationship between those two it was no surprise.

"Have the others been dealt with?"

Yanagi started at the icy tone but recovered swiftly.

"Dead."

"Good."

'Very good indeed.' Yanagi thought privately. If they hadn't been, Yukimura would quite possibly have fulfilled the deed in person while making his staff more than a little worried about his safety.

Whatever was going to happen, Yanagi hoped that Sanada would at least wake up very soon. 

By now Yukimura's patience was dictated by his fears.

The worst combination possible.


End file.
